bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Leonidas Hitsugaya
This article and the character it portrays are both property of WolfSpirit2019, and may not be used or mentioned without his permission. The original concept and origin of his Zanpakuto Hyorinmaru, however, belongs to Tite Kubo.* Leonidas Hitsugaya is the current Captain of the 10th Division, and the son of the late prodigy, Toshiro Hitsugaya. "If you're not careful, you might just find out how cold I '''really' am..." -'' Leonidas to Sojiro Kasanobi Appearance Leonidas is a slender yet tall young man with silver hair and blue eyes, much like his father's. In the Soul Society, he wears the standard Shinigami uniform with a Captain's haori. However unlike Toshiro's, Leonidas' has long sleeves. In the World of the Living, he wears a long black coat, ripped blue jeans and military style boots. Personality Leonidas is a very isolated and cold young man. Having mixed feelings towards his father and his heritage, he often avoids other people and prefers to be alone. The only person he wishes to associate with, if anyone, is his Zanpakuto. As a Captain, he is very formal and straightforward. Though isn't afraid to end the rules in order to protect his subordinates. History Leonidas' mother is unknown. It is assumed that before Toshiro married Momo, he had an affair with a woman from the human world, thus making Leo half human and half Soul Reaper. Plot Scientific Breach Arc Coming soon.... Powers and Abilities Master Swordsman: Hitsugaya is a powerful swordsman, utilizing his Zanpakuto's sealed state at its full potential. Kido Master: Having taken lessons from his adoptive mother, Leonidas is extremely proficient in Kido. He is able to use almost any high-level Kido without its incantation. In fact, he's been nominated for Commander of the Kido Corps, but has turned it down several times. Immense Spiritual Pressure: Leonidas' spiritual pressure is definitely that of a Captain's. It's almost suffocating to others, especially humans around him, and can often change the temperature in an instant. Zanpakuto Hyōrinmaru (氷輪丸, Ice Ring) was once Toshiro Hitsugaya's Zanpakuto. On his deathbed, Toshiro pleaded for Hyōrinmaru to watch over his son, fearful of Leonidas giving into his own darkness. Obeying his master, Hyōrinmaru detached himself from his former master's soul right before death, and fused with Leonidas'. This was possible only because Leo was Toshiro's offspring, so he shared a similar soul pattern. In Leonidas' care, Hyōrinmaru changed. Its sealed form is still a regular katana, but now has a darker blue hilt and a black sheathe. Its tsuba represents a snowflake rather than a star. * Shikai: Hyōrinmaru's evolved release command is "Bring Forth The Frozen Heavens" (霜天に坐せ, Tsumetai ten o motarasu). In its Shikai, Hyōrinmaru extends slightly in length, and gains a crescent-shaped blade attached to its hilt by a long metal chain, which can extend greatly, if necessary, by force of will. The chain itself can be used for attack, or to entangle a target Shikai Special Ability: : Hyōrinmaru allows Leonidas to control water and ice. His slashes create an immense amount of spiritual power which overflows from the tip of the blade, creating a flow of ice shaped like a Chinese dragon. The dragon flies towards opponents and instantly freezes anything it touches. * Bankai: Daiguren Senka Hyōrinmaru (進化したドラゴンの氷のリング, Evolved Dragon's Ice Ring) Similar to his father, Leonidas' Bankai seems to fuse him with his Shikai. He gains giant wings of ice, and a long frozen tail. However he retains a more human appearance. Ice covers his shoulders like shoulder pads, and he appears to have an ice patch covering his right eye. His Captain's haori becomes ripped and trimmed with frost, and ears becoming pointed and frozen. Bankai Special Ability: Much like his Shikai, Leonidas can freeze objects and areas, though the radius and strength of the freezing is greater. Because the Bankai's freezing ability is much greater, Leonidas can swing his tail around as a weapon to try and freeze objects. Hyōrinmaru's Bankai lets Leonidas access several additional techniques. * Sendo Kōrudo: As a suggestion to Leonidas, Hyorinmaru taught him a new ability so he'd appear as a brand new Zanpakuto to the average Soul Reaper. Sendo Kōrudo causes the atmospheric temperature around him immediately drops below -1,000 degrees Fahrenheit. Only Leonidas himself can move within these temperature, rendering his opponent immobilized and vulnerable. * Furōzun Mizu:'' A new technique created by Leonidas, he can create a cascade of water from the tip of his blade just by slashing the air. If the water proceeds to touch his opponent, it immediately freezes into a thin layer of ice, getting thicker and slowing down his opponent's movements the more they move. Weakness '''Extreme Heat': When bombarded with the level of heat generated by Entei Hisagi's Bankai, Faiāraion no Jigoku, during a mock fight, Hyōrinmaru in Shikai or Bankai began to melt and is rendered useless Trivia * Leonidas' theme song is Numb by Linkin Park * Leonidas' English voice actor would be Gaku Space, who also voice Genji in the video game "Overwatch" * Leonidas is the second known human to be named a Captain, just after Ichigo Kurosaki * Even though Leonidas seems to resent his father, he has no problem with his Zanpakuto, even after learning its origin Quotes (To Hyōrinmaru): "I am nothing like him, I don't want anything to do with him! Yet, I can't imagine be apart form you..." (To Hyōrinmaru): "Hey! Are you listening, you overgrown lizard?" (To Ichigo Kurosaki): "I do not wish to be compared to my father, as I am my own person. As of now, he is dead to me. (To Entei Hisagi): "The fact that you have underestimated me, just proves how hot-headed you really are..." (To Ryoka Komamura): "I...I don't get it. How can you accept your past so easily? When I can't even believe it..." Bleach: Next Gen Heroes (Gotei 13) * Squad 1: 'Ichigo Kurosaki (Captain), Takamori Kurosaki (Lieutenant) * '''Squad 2: ' Kage Fēng (Captain), Koshiro Shihōin (Lieutenant), Sakura Koryusai (4th Seat) * 'Squad 3: ' Shiro Katsuragi (Captain), Kyori Shuhei (Lieutenant) * '''Squad 4: '''Nadia Koryusai (Captain) * '''Squad 5:'' Ichimaru Matsumoto (Captain) * '''Squad 6: 'Not yet revealed... * Squad 7: 'Ryoka Komamura (Captain), Eiko Miyasaki (Lieutenant) * '''Squad 8: ' Not yet revealed... * 'Squad 9: 'Entei Hisagi (Captain) * 'Squad 10: '''Leonidas Hitsugaya (Captain), Akira Kaze (Lieutenant) * '''Squad 11: 'Floria Retsu (Captain) * '''Squad 12: Kaze Kurotsuchi (Captain) * Squad 13: ''Not yet revealed...''